


a septimana candidule trium

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Actor Connor, Actor Jared, Alternate Universe - Famous, Famous Jared, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games, Graduation, M/M, Movie Night, Self-Doubt, UNO, Worry, famous Connor, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: jared, connor, and evan are in love(aka a week of sincerely three)(on hiatus)





	1. post sumus factum

**Author's Note:**

> summary: connor's in love but they're graduating soon
> 
> PROMPT: breakup

Connor is in love.

It’s funny. He used to think that things like love weren’t meant for people like him. Sometimes he still wonders how someone as sweet as Evan or as funny as Jared could give him the time of day, much less their love and affection. He cherishes each moment with them, analyzing until he commits them to memory so he has something, a little bit of light, during the bad days.

They started with a misunderstood letter. Connor doesn’t know how Jared stumbled across him mid-overdose in the Walmart parking lot but he would forever be grateful. Jared was the reason he was alive. At the time it hadn’t been much but after spending time with Jared and Evan, at his mother’s insistence, everything started coming together. They completed each other. Evan was the smile Connor couldn’t give and Jared was the laughter he had forgotten years ago. That didn’t mean they were perfect. There was darkness in all of them. Sometimes Evan’s smile was dull and other times Jared’s laugh was forced. Connor had to work twice as hard to hold them together but it was always worth it because after every bad day there was a good. On good days they’d sit, huddled together on Connor’s bed or Evan’s couch, watching Netflix and YouTube. 

Still, there was a part of Connor that worried for the day Evan and Jared realized they could do better. That he was holding them back. Jared and Evan were going places after high school. Connor had listened to them make plans for college. He was proud of them, he really was. They were both graduating with honors. Evan had gotten three scholarship offers, one to a school Jared was also interested in. Everything was working out. Just, without Connor. Which was fine. Connor loved them. He wanted what was best for them even if that meant going to a school seven hours away. 

They would at least be together. And they deserved to be together. Anyone could see that their trio was better off as a duo. Connor was just waiting for the day they came to him and asked to downsize. And he would let them. Because he loved them. But he was often left wondering about himself. What was he going to do after high school? The time for making decisions was coming fast. They only had a month left till graduation. What was next for Connor Murphy? He hadn’t bothered applying to any schools. If he had he wouldn’t have been accepted, his grades showed that. All the slacking off from high school had caught up to him. He hadn’t even planned on making it this far and now that he was here he didn’t know what to do. 

Connor’s never told any of this to Jared or Evan. They had enough to deal with on their own. Jared, along with school, was already working two part-time jobs to save up for college. Evan was volunteering with Alana Beck at the local animal shelter after school to get hours for his scholarship qualifications and Connor was just here. On the days he didn’t see them, which in recent weeks was more often than not, he went home and just laid in bed. He didn’t have the energy, or desire to do anything. He knows it isn’t healthy to stare at the wall for hours at a time but it’s all he can do. At least no one in his family can get mad at him this way. There hasn’t been a screaming match in weeks. Just an eerie silence. 

Connor didn’t know which one he liked better.

Jared calls him on a Wednesday. At least, Connor thinks it’s Wednesday. He hasn’t gone to school that week. That’s usually how he keeps track of the days. It might have been a Tuesday. 

“Connor? My dude, you’ve missed a few days.” 

“Yeah, sorry. I haven’t been feeling well,” It wasn’t a complete lie. He wasn’t sick, but he wasn’t fine either. “What’s up?”

“I’m picking Evan up when I get off work. We were wondering if it’s alright if we stop by? We need to talk to you.” 

“Oh.” This is it. They were going to break up with him. This is what Connor has been preparing himself for. “Yeah. That’s fine. Zoe will let you in.” 

“Coolio, see you in like, an hour.”

“Later.”

Jared hung up. Connor was left by himself. He had an hour to prepare. That’s not bad. It could have been worse. They could have come by with no warning at all. At least this way Connor had a chance to cry before they got here. Which he did. A lot. He was pretty sure Zoe had knocked on his door at some point. If she did he didn’t answer her and she didn’t pry. Their relationship was better, but it was still rocky. Connor doubted it would ever be the same as it once was. He had done too much damage. 

There was a knock on his door. He didn’t get up. He did roll over so he was facing the wall. 

The door opened quietly. “Connor?” That was Evan. Jared would fling the door open even if he knew Connor was sick. “Connor, hey. How are you feeling?” The door also shut quietly. He heard two sets of footsteps walk over to him. 

“Dude, are you dead?”

“Jared!”

“What? He disappears for five days and doesn’t answer when we visit him.” 

“He could be asleep.” 

“He’s not asleep. He doesn’t sleep with the blankets cocooning him. That’s his sad pose. Connor, stop ignoring us. Zoe said you were crying.” 

“F’ck off, Kleinman.” 

The bed lurched as Jared jumped on it. “No. I care about you, therefore I’m going to poke you until you come out and talk.” 

“I’m fine.” Something sharp poked him. “Was that a fucking pencil?” 

“Yes. Now come out and tell Daddy Jared what’s wrong.” 

“Oh my god. Jared, no. That’s counterproductive. And please never refer to yourself as “Daddy” again.” 

“Not my fault you called me that last time we were-” 

Connor shoved Jared off the bed. Without leaving his cocoon. In fact, he used the moment to wrap himself tighter in the blankets. 

“See, I’m alive. You can leave now.” 

Someone sat on the bed next to him. Judging by the fact he hadn’t heard Jared get off the floor, it was Evan. 

“Connor, please talk to us. We’re both worried, even if someone isn’t very good at showing it.” 

“Why are you even here?”

“We haven’t seen you since Saturday. You’ve missed three days of school. Is something going on?” 

“I’m fine, Evan. Just, go home,” Evan started unwrapping the blanket. “Please.” 

“Where would I go? I’m already home.” 

And Connor was crying again. Just as Evan finished unwrapping the blanket too. He didn’t have a chance to shy away before Evan was pulling Connor into his arms. And Jared was on his other side. The two of them were wrapped around him and Connor felt warm. Loved. 

It didn’t make sense. Because Jared and Evan were supposed to break up with him. There were supposed to tell him he was going nowhere in life and they were better off without him. 

“Connor, please talk to us.” 

So he did. 

He told them everything. 

The worries. The feelings of uselessness. How sometimes he wanted nothing more than to yell at his family because at least then he’d be doing something. 

And they listened. Each fear was quelled, and worry squashed. Connor talked until there was one thing he hadn’t brought up. 

“What’s going to happen after graduation?” He was holding Jared’s hand and leaning into Evan’s warmth. 

“What do you mean?”

“You and Jared are going places. You’re gonna do great things in the world of IT and trees. You’re gonna go to college far away together. But what about me? I’m just kind of left here by myself.” 

“Oh.” Yeah. _Oh._ That’s what Connor thought. Here comes the breakup. Logic was finally going to win. “I thought you were coming with us.”

Wait. What?

“Come with you?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been working extra to save up for an apartment for nothing.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“Of course we do. We love you, Connor. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we wouldn’t be complete without you. You’re the reason we’re all together in the first place. I can’t imagine a world without you.” 

Connor thought he was finally done crying. Nope. The tears were still coming. Worse than before. And that was alright. Because for the first time, something made sense. He had Jared on his right and Evan on his left and they both wanted him to stay. And Connor would because he is in love. And he would follow these boys to the ends of the earth.


	2. taeniae et amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared loves movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: movies

For as long as Evan can remember, Jared has been obsessed with movies. It doesn’t matter what kind. Action. Drama. Chick Flick (“There’s no such thing, Evan.” “Sure, Jared.”). When they were younger they used to spend every Friday night at each other’s house. Some weekends it was Evan’s, especially when his dad was still around, but for the most part, it was Jared’s. They would crowd around the fancy TV the Kleinman’s had in their living room and watch whatever new movie Jared had gotten that week. Evan stands by the promise of a new film every week being the only reason why Jared was a good kid. 

Their weekly tradition of watching movies slowly died off in middle school. Jared had found other friends and decided he’d rather hang out with them than Evan. At the same time, Evan’s anxiety had spiked. Even if Jared still cared about him, which Evan hoped he did and he was just worrying for nothing because everyone has multiple groups of friends not just Jared, he didn’t think he’d be able to sit in close quarters and pretend like everything was alright.

Sometimes they still hang out. Like the time they both caught the flu and their moms went back and forth on who would stay home and watch over them. Jared was miserable and didn’t feel like picking any movies himself so he had Evan choose from his collection. They week they watched the entirety of Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. It reminded Evan of the times when watching movies together was a weekly thing. He missed it. He missed Jared. He didn’t say any of that. But he also had a feeling that Jared missed it too. 

Nothing changed. They still hung out once a month, if that. They watched whatever new movie Jared had gotten. Evan wondered if he was using the money he got mowing lawns to buy his own or if his parents were still bribing him to behave. 

Sometimes a new film would come out. Jared’s parents wouldn’t have time to see it for one reason or another and Jared dragged Evan to the theater with him. He tried asking why Jared didn’t bring any of his new friends but never got a real answer. _“They’ll talk to me.” “They don’t appreciate movies as much as you.” “I’m pissed at Mark right now.”_ The one answer that went unsaid was the one Evan wanted to hear. The one he needed to hear. The one response that proved Evan still mattered to Jared. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe Jared felt bad for Evan. Maybe Heidi was bribing Jared to stick around. That made sense, especially if Evan didn’t actually matter to Jared. Which wasn’t something he wanted to think about? Because as much as Evan believed in Jared still caring about him, as long as they were apart there was going to be something telling him that it wasn’t real. 

That may have been why Evan befriended Connor Murphy. 

It was an accident, really. They were in the same Latin class, something Evan had taken solely to be able to pronounce the scientific names of his favorite plants, and were partnered up for a project on Roman History. Their friendship was inevitable after that. There’s only so much you can distance yourself from someone after working together to create a two-hundred slide presentation, especially since most of that time was spent working together outside of school at Connor’s house. 

Evan wonders if this was how Jared felt with his other friends. When Evan was with Connor he just forgot to respond to messages sometimes. Jared would be fine without Evan’s response because Jared had other friends. Evan didn’t feel bad. At least he didn’t until Jared texted him one Friday asking where he was. 

“Oh. Oh no.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Connor was sitting on Evan’s bed reading Twilight. He was unfazed by Evan’s “oh no”, having grown used to Evan’s constant worrying. 

“It’s Friday.” 

“How observant of you.” 

“I was supposed to go to Jared’s house tonight.” 

“Kleinman? He’ll get over it.” 

“No. It’s movie night, he’s never going to forgive me. Oh my god, I’m an awful friend.” 

“Sounds like you’re describing Kleinman. Isn’t he the one who usually blows you off?” 

“Never on movie night. We were supposed to watch The Outsiders. He ordered the movie especially for me. I’m such a bad friend. I need to go.” 

Evan sent Jared a text saying he was on his way and started throwing together a bag for the night. Connor set the book down and watching as Evan frantically threw things into a bag. 

“Seems like a lot for a single night.” 

“I usually stay till Monday. It’s just something we’ve done since we were little. Jared is like, obsessed with movies so we’ll sometimes watch more than one. Usually, we watch more than one. He made me watch the entirety of Lord of the Rings one time. Extended editions.” 

“So, you’re going to his house then?”

“Well, yeah. This is one of the only things we do together. I know Jared doesn’t really care about me, and I’m fine with that, but I care about him. I like spending the time together, even if it’s in complete silence.” 

“Sounds pretty lame. But, I guess I’ll come.” 

Evan stopped. Had he invited Connor? He thought back on what he had said. He certainly didn’t invite Connor but maybe something had been misinterpreted. Would it be rude to uninvite Connor? Jared and Connor weren’t exactly friends. Evan didn’t even think they were friendly. But he likes spending time with both of them. But this was his thing with Jared. 

“Evan, dude, you good? You look a little zoned there.” 

“Sorry. Yes, uh yes. I’m fine. You um, you want to come? With me? To Jared’s house for movie night?”

“Beats sitting at home listening to Zoe practice her guitar.”

“I thought you liked her playing.”

“Yeah, but I can’t let her know that. So I’ll come to bother you and Kleinman. Unless movie night is that sacred.” 

“Um,” It kind of was. “Okay.” But things were meant to change. 

“I’ll only stay for The Outsiders, that way you can Jared can have your marathon or something in peace.” 

Evan was texting Jared the situation. He wasn’t sure if there was going to be any peace if he showed up with Connor, but he was never good at saying no. Jared could get over it. Or cancel movie night forever. Evan hoped it was the former. 

“Where does Kleinman live anyways?” 

“It’s not far. We’ve been walking between our houses for years.”

“Oh gross. Walking.”

“Connor, you walk here. And your house is further away,” 

“Yeah, but we’re going to Kleinman’s, I’m allowed to complain.” 

Evan didn’t think he was though he didn’t say anything. Connor probably wouldn’t get mad if Evan was sarcastic but he didn’t want to risk it. Connor was a nice friend he preferred to keep it that way. 

Connor spent the walk asking about Jared’s house. Evan told him how it was a second home when he was younger and how he still considers it that way. He tells Connor about Jared’s little brother, Jamie, and Jared’s cat, Chex. He tells Connor how Jared almost named his cat “Turtle” until he was bribed into going with something more normal. He tells Connor all of the good things, like how Jared used to paint and likes Nintendo more than Sony. He doesn’t tell Connor how in recent years he’s felt anxious going to Jared’s house like he isn’t welcome anymore. He doesn’t tell Connor how Jared blamed Evan when his fish died while Evan was watching it and didn’t talk to him for a week.

He tells Connor the good because he can’t bring himself to talk about the bad. 

And then they arrive. Jared greets them, holding a cat that isn’t Chex. 

“This is my new love, Sodapop. Evan, don’t tell my mom.” Evan doesn’t even want to think about how Jared managed to get a new cat. “Welcome to moy dome, Murphy. Don’t break anything.” 

“Fuck off, Kleinman.”

“Evan, control your boyfriend.” 

“Jared, we’re not…” Connor cuts him off. “Is that jealousy I hear? Really Kleinman, if you were that into me you could have told me yourself.” 

“Keep dreaming, Murphy. Now, are you two coming in or not?”

Evan wasn’t sure what was happening. He followed Jared into the house. The movie was already pulled up on the TV. Jared and Connor claimed opposite sides of the couch which Evan expected. Some friendly banter in the doorway wasn’t going to erase years of discontent. Except he wasn’t exactly sure why they didn’t like each other. Evan thought Jared and Connor would get along great if they just talked to each other. That was something he could work on. Connor listened to him, and Jared didn’t completely hate him (especially if the way he was patting the spot right next to him was anything to go by. Evan didn’t want to think about how his stomach fluttered at that, at least right now).

He sat in the middle. And if Jared and Connor both scooted closer to him, well no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two consecutive days im proud of me
> 
> also lea  
> lemme name the cat turtle


	3. unus, una, unum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: uno

This was the final straw. Evan was going to fight Connor. Jared wasn’t going to be able to stop him, not this time. Connor had finally gone too far. 

“Blue.” 

Fuck Connor and his stupid smirking face. If this was love then Evan doesn’t want it. 

“You did that on purpose, you fuck.” 

“I’m wounded, Evan. Why would I choose a color I know you don’t have while I have an abundance of it?”

Evan smacked the pile of cards. Then he picked up the four he needed to. They weren’t anything good. He knew Jared had a couple of skips and draw twos and Connor had at least one more reverse. This game was not going well for him. His boyfriends were out to destroy him. They were working together to conspire against him. It was the only explanation for why he could have fallen so far behind. 

“You’re being too mean to Evan, Connie. So I’m gonna skip you. Sorry, Ev, color is still blue.” 

Evan started drawing. And he kept drawing. There had to be a blue in this deck somewhere. They couldn’t all be in Connor’s hand. 

“You know, if you and Jared played this game normally you wouldn’t be having this problem.” 

“Shut up, Connor. I can still win this.” 

“Not saying you can’t, just saying your made up rules are hindering you.”

“Jared,” Evan got another yellow. He wanted to scream. “Hit Connor for me.” Maybe he could split the deck and draw from the middle.

“Please don’t hit me. I speak the truth. Just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean it’s not true.” 

“Fuckin’ destroy him, Jared.” 

“Can I destroy him in bed?”

“Jesus Christ. Calm down, Romeo. At least buy me dinner first.” 

“I did. An hour ago. It’s still on the stove waiting to be eaten. I’d go get it, but I’m scared to get up.”

Evan finally got a blue. He smacked it down on the pile. His hand now held a frustratingly large amount of yellow and green but he’s come back from worse. As long as Jared and Connor don’t screw him over he can work with this.

“Evan,” Jared whined. “Can we take a break? Connor’s hungry and I need some wine if I’m gonna get through the rest of this game.” 

“If we take a break, how do I know you won’t get a hidden draw four from the kitchen? Which, by the way, I know is there.”

“I hate that you have so little faith in me, I mean you’re right, there are multiple draw fours hidden in the kitchen, but I’m not keen on sleeping on the couch tonight so I’ll hold back on cheating. I’m sure Connie feels the same.” 

“I’ve got a great hand, I don’t need to cheat.” 

Jared didn’t need any prompting from Evan to lean across the table and flick Connor in the forehead. Connor just laughed and laid his cards face-down on the table. 

“Alright. Ten-minute break. Then we’re finishing this game. Jared, hand me the discard pile and I’ll go ahead and shuffle them into the draw since someone,” Evan glared at Connor. “Doesn’t know how to.” Connor smiled back at him. 

“Ev, you want something to eat?” 

“Not hungry right now.” 

“Evan, you need to eat.” 

“I can eat once I’ve won.” 

“I’ll get your pizza from the fridge.” 

Evan ignored the fact that he was hungry. That would be showing weakness and there is no weakness in Uno. “No, fuck you, Jared. You can’t make me eat.” 

“Uh huh. Want some apple juice?” Now Jared was just being mean. He knew Evan would never say no to apple juice. How rude of him. 

“Viva la Uno, fuck you.”

Connor was already setting the cup of apple juice in front of Evan. Evan glared and waited until Connor had left again before touching it. 

“Are you going to be salty all night?”

“That fucker used a draw four on me. I’m allowed to be as salty as I want. Now go get the pizza you promised.” 

Jared rolled his eyes but walked into the kitchen. Evan could hear Jared and Connor talking but couldn’t make anything out. They were probably still working against him. At least Evan could properly shuffle the cards now. The game would be over by now if Connor learned how to do it, or stopped insisting he is the one to shuffle mid-game. Evan was tempted to give himself a draw four but he’s not a cheater. He made sure to put the one Connor had just used on him in the middle of the stack so any one of them would have a fair chance of getting it. Not that Jared or Connor deserved a draw four but Evan was being nice. 

“Here is your pizza.” Jared dropped the plate in front of him. Evan set the newly shuffled cards back down and started eating. Jared and Connor also sat down with their own food. “We’re gonna eat and play.” 

“Don’t get the cards dirty,” Evan said between bites. 

“Yeah, yeah. Con, I’m gonna skip you again.” 

Evan was going to scream. Because that meant he had to get another blue card. Was murder legal yet? Evan hoped so. 

“Jared, I think you broke Evan.” 

“No, fuck you. I’m gonna get this goddamn blue card first try. Just you watch.” 

He didn’t get it first try. It took him three draws before he got a blue. He put down the draw two with a smug smirk. Jared just shrugged and put one on top. And so did Connor. And suddenly Evan hated everything and everyone. 

“I’m breaking up with both of you.” 

“Uh huh. Just draw your six.” 

Evan did. And Jared put down another card. “Uno.” 

No. Jared didn’t have Uno. That was impossible. Evan could have sworn he had more cards.

“Damn, you got anything to use against him?” 

“Would I used it by now?”

“Well fuck. I’m just gonna hope he doesn’t have a clue.” Connor dropped a reverse. And Jared dropped his final card.  
Evan threw his cards at Jared. 

“Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck Connor. Fuck happiness. Fuck everything. Goodbye.” 

Jared and Connor watched as Evan walked away. They waited until they heard their bedroom door shut before moving. 

“Think he’s going to be okay?” 

“He’ll get over it.” Connor started packing up the game. “Though I do believe you’re on the couch tonight.” 

“That’s what this is for.” 

Connor looked over to see Jared holding a bag of Tootsie Rolls. “Bribing? Nice.”

“Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck!” Connor called as Jared walked from the kitchen. He’d give Jared his chance to make amends before joining his boyfriends. Evan would eventually forgive them both, it happened every Uno night. Until then, Connor should really take a page from Jared’s book and get something to bribe Evan.


	4. gloriae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan is a nobody and that's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: fame  
> no actual jared but he's mentioned a lot

Evan Hansen is a nobody.

Which is fine. He likes being a nobody. People don’t stop him on the street to ask for pictures or for his to write his name on whatever they can get their hands on. He finds the whole idea of celebrities weird. They’re just people, people who happen to work high profile jobs. Celebrities could have easily been nobodies like Evan Hansen but instead, they have to constantly worry about how they look or what they say. So yes, Evan Hansen is fine being a nobody. 

The thing is, his boyfriends aren’t nobodies. Jared and Connor can’t freely walk the streets with being stopped or having their picture taken by strangers. He can’t even begin to count how many times he had been pushed aside because people thought he was just another fan (he was a fan, but he was their biggest fan. After all he was the one sleeping between them at night). 

Being ignored did have its advantages. Evan didn’t have to worry about paparazzi and people developing a sudden interest in him. He liked lurking on the Kleinphy Tumblr tag without seeing hundreds of theories about his identity. He does admit that it’s a bit strange people haven’t seemed to figure out that he’s always hanging out in the back of photos both taken by the fans and by Jared and Connor themselves. Maybe it’s because he’s the background character, never in the forefront. Jared and Connor were nice enough to exclude Evan from the pictures on their verified accounts _(“Yeah, I’d love to show you off but it’s up to you.” “Why would you want to show me off? You have Jared.” “Because I’m not you, Ev.”)_ , instead only posting the ones of the three of them on private accounts only close friends and family followed. Evan’s own accounts were private. While no one knew about him, but he didn’t want a fan accidentally stumbling across his account and demanding Kleinphy content. It had already happened to Zoe and Alana. They were equipped to handle something like that. Evan would just have a panic attack in the bathroom or somewhere equally embarrassing.

Since Jared and Connor were working fulltime on Broadway and television, Evan was often left alone as his classes on lasted until three. Since Evan had time to kill before they got home he was doing his favorite thing, stalking their tag on tumblr, when he saw it. 

**_Who’s the guy always with J &C?_ **

It was an innocent enough post. Evan had prepared for this. He talked with both Jared and Connor about how to handle it because it really was a matter of time before someone started to notice him. Still, that didn’t help the panic that started setting. 

“This is fine. It’s fine. People were going to ask questions eventually. Just, don’t read anymore.” 

Evan clicked on the post. 

He really had to start listening to himself. 

_****_ ****

**_Mystery Man_ **

****

**Kleinphy101**

okay  
so i know j&c don’t like sharing much about their personal life and i respect that  
but this dude is literally always with them

****

**JCJCJCJC**

i was wondering that too???  
like i live in nyc like jared and connor and this dude is always there, as long as it’s not an event he’s right behind him

****

**CMurph**

think they have a stalker?

****

**Broadwayyyyyy**

they’re usually friendly with him? especially in the pictures of them just walking in the streets, my bets on a secret lover

****

**sincerelyme**

his name’s evan hansen. he’s 21 years old and is studying environmental science at fordham university. looks like he’s from the same hometown as j&c so he might just be a childhood friend

****

**jaredmurphy**

omg he’s total a secret lover

****

**jaredkprotectionsquad**

i found his instagram @mostamazingtrees but it’s private

****

**conman**

guys???? this isn’t cool??? he’s got his instagram private for a reason, and j&c haven’t even mentioned him. there might be a secret relationship there might not be but you shouldn’t stalk him this is just like zoe and alana all over again. we all know how badly that ended

****

**Kleinphy101**

yeah. we don’t need a repeat of that, we barely get any couples content as is, they might go completely mia if we start harassing evan, i just wanted to know who he was not all of this

\--

Evan shut his laptop. He was breathing hard, he knew that. He also knew that his hands were shaking. Which were signs he was starting to panic. It was fine, right? He had a reason to panic. It wouldn’t be like the time he lost his shoes but they weren’t even really lost because Jared had cleaned the apartment and just put them in the closet.

That didn’t make him feel better like he had hoped. It made him feel worse because he reminded himself about the shoe incident. He really didn’t want to be alone right now but Jared’s show hadn’t even started and Connor was going to be on set for another three hours. He could always call Zoe or Alana. They had told him he didn’t bother them but Evan didn’t think that was the truth. He was always calling them over trivial things. They both had real adult jobs and didn’t need to spend their time calming Evan down from a stupid panic attack. 

He retreated to the bathroom. He had always joked about having this panic there but never thought it would actually happen. Maybe he was living in a bubble where the part of him that wanted to stay a mystery would have won. The rational part of his brain tells him would have been impossible and people would have found out about him eventually but the dreamer part likes it. He stays there, in those dreams of anonymity getting lost in the thoughts of what could have been had Jared and Connor never pursued their dreams. He thinks of their high school dreams, whispered to each other on cold nights spent stargazing in Jared’s backyard. He thinks of Jared’s IT backup plan and Connor’s desire to be an author.

Yeah. Pretending everything’s fine is nice. Until it isn’t because Connor’s kneeling in front of him looking concerned. When did Connor even get back? It couldn’t have been that long. Unless Evan spent hours huddled in the corner of the bathtub which has happened before. And Connor was talking. Evan tried to zone in one Connor but he kept going in and out of focus. 

“-breathe with me. Okay? In one, two, three, four, and out one two , three four. In one, two, three, four, and out one two, three four.” Connor had taken Evan’s hands and was holding them against his chest. Evan felt the rise and fall and tried to match Connor’s breathing. It wasn’t easy. Evan felt like he was dying because he couldn’t breathe and then he could and Connor was climbing into the bathtub and holding Evan in his arms. Connor was warm and almost everything Evan needed right now. 

“You need one?” Connor was referring to the Zoloft which Evan really didn’t want to take so he shook his head. “Alright. Do you want to talk about it?” Evan didn’t. But Connor and Jared would find out eventually, it’s better from him than a journalist or Zoe. 

“I saw something on tumblr.” 

“Oh?”

“In your tag. I saw me.”

“You saw yo- _oh_. Oh my god. Are you okay? How long have you been in here? Evan, why didn’t you call me or Jared?”

“A few hours, I think. It’s why I couldn’t call you. Jared was about to go on stage and you were still filming. It’s fine, I just overreacted like always.” 

“Evan,” Connor took his hands and squeezed. “It’s not an overreaction. You’re allowed to be upset. Jared and I are the ones who asked for fame, not you.” 

“Yeah, but I was always going to follow you. I knew someone would find me eventually.” 

“Doesn’t mean you have to be happy about it.” 

Evan shifts so he can hide his face against Connor’s chest. He wishes Jared were here. “Still overreacted.” He mumbles, hands moving to grasp Connor’s shirt.

“I will fight you on this.” 

“Please don’t.”

“Alright, I won’t. But I will keep telling you that your feelings are valid. And so will Jared. He’s on his way home?”

“What?” Evan yanked back. “He can’t be! He still has a show to do? When did you call him? Connor tell him not to come home.”

“Too late. I called him when I got home. He’s already on his way. He’d much rather let Jeremy take over than miss being here when you need him.”

Evan wanted to fight back but knew even if he could convince Connor that Jared wouldn’t be able to get back into costume. That didn’t mean he had to admit he wants Jared with them rather than at work.

“Fine. Only cause you want Jared home.”

“Of course. Now, is there anything you want or need before he gets home?” 

“More cuddles.” 

“Anything for you.” And Connor meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i have a really bad headache rip
> 
> and its not from all that formatting like dang i should have taken another programming class


	5. colores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys tie-dye (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: tie-dye

Jared came home with white t-shirts. It wasn’t too surprising. Jared was often coming home with new t-shirts. They usually had some sort of design on them, something from a video game or obscure band Jared decided he was going to start listening, but Connor figured Jared was growing out of them and going out of his way to look more professional. It wouldn’t be too strange. Evan had stopped wearing his classic polo as much after they had graduated and Connor was slowly moving away from hoodies and black skinny jeans. It made sense that Jared would be the next one to start moving away from the look they hid behind in high school, and Connor was proud of him. Until Jared came home the next day with a pile of graphic t-shirts he had gotten from Walmart. This left Connor confused. If the t-shirts weren’t for that, what was their purpose?

Connor found out the next time the three of them all had a day off. 

“Con, can you grab Evan and bring him into the kitchen I’ve got something for the three of us.” 

Jared and kitchen were never a good combination. The last time Jared had been in the kitchen by himself the fire department had to be called because Jared forgot he was baking a cake. Connor still hadn’t quite forgiven him for that one, especially since the firemen had taken one look Connor and assumed he was the one who had caught the oven on fire. It’s not like Connor hadn’t accidentally started a fire in the kitchen before, he just knew how to handle it and didn’t need to call the fire department. 

He left Jared in the kitchen. Nothing smelled like it was burning and Connor trusted Jared enough that he wasn’t worried about it burning down in the two minutes it took to get Evan up.

Evan had slept in today. Connor and Jared made no move to get Evan up before noon. Their younger boyfriend was struggling with classes and deserved the break. Seeing Evan cry in frustration over his Latin class broke Connor’s heart. He wanted nothing more than to hide Evan away from what was making him cry but that wasn’t possible in this situation. They just had to deal with it and hope the class didn’t get any harder. 

Connor pushed open the bedroom door. “Ev?” Evan was still wrapped up in the blankets where he had been left that morning. Connor smiled as he was reminded how lucky he was. And then he went to wake up Evan because as much as he loved seeing Evan peaceful, he liked having a functional kitchen more (sort of). “Gotta get up, Ev. Jared’s in the kitchen again.”

“Tell ‘im he’s bann’d from the kitchen,” Evan mumbled and rolled over. 

“No can do, he’s already there.” 

“We’ll go get ‘im out.”

“He’s requested we go in.” 

“How about no?” 

“C’mon.” Connor slowly started pulling the blanket off of Evan. “One of the boyfriends whom you love wants you in the kitchen. Are you really gonna deny him?” 

Evan yanked back on the blanket. “Yes.” 

“I will carry you. Don’t think I won’t.” 

“Do it.” Connor didn’t hesitate to pick up the wiggling blanket roll. “WAIT CONNOR NO I WAS JOKING.” Evan shrieked. Connor could feel Evan grabbing hold of his arm through the blanket.

“Sorry. I’ve already picked you up. This is where you live now.”

“Wow, stuck in the arms of my boyfriend. Such a horrible fate.” 

“I could drop you right now. And you could do nothing to stop me.” 

“Yeah, but you won’t. ‘Cause Jared’s in the kitchen by himself.”

“Fuck. Okay, let’s go.” Connor, after months of practice, had finally mastered carrying Evan out of the bedroom without hitting- “Ow.” Connor, after months of practice, had almost mastered carrying Evan out of the bedroom with hitting the doorframe. It was easier to avoid walls and door frames in the hall and they made it to the kitchen without any incident. Connor set Evan down and let Evan fix the blanket himself. “Alright, Jared. We’re here. What did you need?”

“Tie-dye!”

“NO,” Evan yelled and pushed past Connor. Jared already had the table set up for it. The white t-shirts, which suddenly made sense, were laid out with a pile of rubber bands on each of them. 

“Evan, it’s been years since the incident. I think it’s time I’ve gotten my tie-dye privileges back!” 

“No. Connor, tell Jared he’s not allowed to tie-dye. It’s banned in this household. It’s banned in every household.” 

Connor didn’t tell that to Jared. Partly because he hadn’t tie-dyed in years and wanted to know if he was still able to and partly because he was curious. “What’s the tie-dye incident?” 

“Oh, well it’s really not as big of a deal as Evan is making it out to be.”

“No. In the fifth grade, Jared got a tie-dye kit for his birthday. He tie-dyed everything. All of his clothes, half of my clothes, his mom and dad’s sheets, Jamie’s stuffed animals, and my mom’s scrubs.” 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. I didn’t tie-dye all of my clothes. Just most of them. And only one pair of Heidi’s scrubs. And they ended up being her favorite pair.” 

Connor was once again both impressed and terrified of what Jared could do. It really didn’t surprise him that Jared once tie-dyed nearly everything he owned. But it also made him question if letting Jared near it was really such a good idea. He had bought white t-shirts, so maybe it would be best if they just let Jared do his thing. 

“Jared, if we do this, you can only tie-dye the t-shirts you bought for this. I don’t want to come home and see our whole apartment colorful.” 

“You just don't wanna ruin the whole black and white aesthetic you have going on.” 

“You’re right. Now promise you won’t go crazy.”

“But-” “Promise.” “Fine, if the three of us tie-dye right now, I won’t go crazy later on. Happy?”

Connor nodded. Evan mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “still isn’t a good idea”. However, they had a majority rule in their apartment. It hadn’t failed them yet and this would be the same. Besides, tie-dye wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. Jared could have tried to come home with a cat, which was another thing Connor hadn’t forgiven him for. Yes, the cat was cute, but Connor was allergic to them. It was an ongoing discussion. 

Connor sat down at the table and Evan sat next to him. “What colors do you have?” 

“I’m glad you asked! I’ve got all the best that this pre-made kit from Walmart had.”

“Right.” Connor grabbed the t-shirt and rubber bands. “What do I get when I make the best shirt?”

“My love and affection. Except that’s not happening. My shirt is going to be the best. I have the experience.”

“And I’m an artist.” 

“We’ll see.”

“Oh my god,” Evan mumbled. “Just dye your stupid shirt.” 

\---  
Jared was sitting in Connor’s lap and pouting, Connor was smiling, and Evan was hanging the t-shirts up on their balcony to dry. 

“It’s not the end of the world,” Connor said while wrapping his arms around Jared. 

“I’ll do it better than you next time, just you wait.” 

“Sure you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a day behind but do not fear for two chapters should be up tonight  
> in my defense I needed to catch up in musicology

**Author's Note:**

> im trying a thing, it's a different thing than candidule tres (which isn't dead i promise)  
> im too busy with school to do nanowrimo so im doing a week of sincerely three  
> imma try another thing in december if this thing works
> 
> title is something along the lines of "a week of sincerely three" if you ignore word order which im doing
> 
> also I have a [discord!!!!](https://discord.gg/Z5vXj7V) you should come hang out  
> do not fear for I will spam pictures of alex boniello and ben platt


End file.
